


rick diggins, jack of all trades

by thatsparrow



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign: Tiny Heist (Dimension 20), Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsparrow/pseuds/thatsparrow
Summary: Before he wasRick Diggins, Man About Town, orDigginsaurus Rick, or evenOfficer Rick Diggins, he’d beenRick Diggins, Wanted Man.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	rick diggins, jack of all trades

Before he was _Rick Diggins, Man About Town_ , or _Digginsaurus Rick_ , or even _Officer Rick Diggins_ , he’d been _Rick Diggins, Wanted Man_. In those days, he’d been sold as part of a cops-and-robbers Click-O kit, built with a striped, chain gang-style torso and a head that came painted with ash-colored stubble and a sneer. He’d spent his days getting chased through waist-high carpeting before being caught by the Click-O cop and sent to a Click-O jail cell with plastic Click-O bars and a tiny Click-O wanted poster. Sometimes, a short-haired terrier would nose its way into the room and chew at the edges of his gray Click-O prison pants.

 _Rick Diggins, Wanted Man_ absolutely did not fuck with any part of this arrangement. And so sneering, unshaven, jumpsuit-wearing Rick Diggins discarded his unsavory Click-O pieces and stole himself a new look. He traded up to a pair of dress pants and a uniformed shirt and a fancy pair of Click-O aviators, and _Officer Rick Diggins_ was born.

The clothes fit like they’d been tailor made.

 _Lieutenant Rick Diggins_ came next, after he heard about an uppity astronaut-type who’d been packaged with his own Click-O space shuttle decked out in specially printed stickers. Rick Diggins had no use for a glorified plastic paperweight, but he’d liked the look of the astronaut’s spacesuit, and he’d particularly liked the look of the astronaut’s helmet with a movable visor. _Officer Rick Diggins_ was starting to take some heat and he’d left behind the robber get-up after deciding the sneer made him seem too untrustworthy, but who would question the integrity of an astronaut? Likely the Click-O fellow underneath didn’t even appreciate the goods he was working with. Besides, the pieces looked much better on him.

From there, it was a simple matter of collecting enough additional identities to keep any real heat off him. And it worked, for the most part, until he’d been knocked under that fucking car seat for two fucking _years_ with nothing but a single fucking french fry for company. Both literal and figurative dark times. Hard to spend two years in a bed of animal cracker crumbs and lint—silent except for Disney Channel novelty songs and head-aching EDM and the occasional news broadcast from NPR—and not feel like he was losing his fucking mind.

But underneath, there was a part of him that still held onto _Rick Diggins, Wanted Man_ , and that part knew how to be patient. He’d done time before. He could do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> posted this to tumblr a while back and decided to move it here after finally finishing tiny heist (which fucking ruled)


End file.
